All my children - La chair de ma chair - (Saison 2 - Épisode 15)
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Elena, Stefan et Damon ont mis au point un plan. Ils poignarderont Elijah, et laisseront la dague dans son cœur, cette fois. Pourtant, un léger problème pointe à l'horizon... Et si Elena ne voulait absolument pas planter cette dague dans le cœur de celui qui fait battre le sien ?


**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les livres **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** sont la propriété de **_**L. J. Smith**_**, de **_**Hachette Livre**_**, et les séries **_**The**__**Vampire Diaries**_** et The Originals****sont la propriété de **_**Julie Plec**_** et de **_**Kevin Williamson**_**. Elles sont produites par **_**The**__**CW**_**. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating :**** Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du TVD.**

**Genre :**** Drama / Family / Tragedy / Romance… (Mon domaine de prédilection^^)**

**Personnages :**** Elena Gilbert / Elijah Mikaelson / Autres **

**Situation temporelle :**** Durant l'épisode 15 de la saison 2.**

**Changements de situation :**** Elena est tombée sous le charme d'Elijah.**

**Autres**** :****Je sais que c'est larmoyant, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

**Date :**** 26 Aout 2014**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Note d'auteur :** Eh bien eh bien, la trêve estivale étant ce qu'elle est, je me suis lâchée sur autre chose que le Hobbit. Je reviens avec une nouvelle catégorie. En toute honnêteté, j'ai bavé durant… 23+8 = 31 épisodes sur Damon… Même si son air arrogant m'exaspère réellement. Et puis Daniel Gillies est arrivé et mon monde a tourné de 180° ^^ Il est vraiment craquant. J'adore son personnage. Mon mari m'a fait remarquer que si j'étais un vampire, je serais la jumelle d'Elijah… J'en ai été flattée. Du coup, je suis allé chercher du côté de The Originals… Snif, j'aime pas Hayley, ça m'aurais arrangé, franchement, je ne serais pas frustrée à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassent. Dommage. Et je suis allé jeter un œil du côté de Saving Hope… il est…grrr. Et Erica Durance s'est améliorée franchement depuis Smallville. La frange, ça ne lui allait vraiment pas… Et on ne se lasse pas de baver sur Michael Shanks non plus. Et Julia Taylor Ross est trop mignonne… Ouai, ouai, vous vous en foutez. Si jamais vous trouvez des fictions intéressantes sur Saving Hope avec Joël, surtout dites-le moi, je vous en conjure !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il fallait qu'elle le poignarde. Il fallait qu'elle le poignarde, bon sang. Et c'était elle qui avait proposé ça. Quelle abrutie ! Et quels abrutis de l'avoir poignardé dans le dos. Bien sûr il fallait agir, il était dangereux. Mais… merde quoi, c'était Elijah…

Stefan et Damon étaient partis chercher la dague. Elle était tranquille.

Elle souffla un bon coup et sortit son téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de tout ça. Bonnie ? Non, trop risqué, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'Originel. Caroline ? Non, certainement pas. Alaric ? Un homme… et puis quoi encore ? … Jenna ! Elle composa le numéro de sa tante avec fébrilité. Alors que les sonneries défilaient, une idée absolument stupide germa dans son esprit.

« Oui, Elena, un problème ? » demanda la femme en guise de bonjour.

« Pas vraiment. Tu connais toujours ton gars aux télécoms ? J'ai besoin d'un numéro de téléphone. Maintenant.» Questionna la jeune femme.

« Oui, tu as un nom ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« Mikaelson. Elijah. » précisa la brune.

« Attends, tu veux parler du… »

« Oui, » coupa Elena. « Je t'en prie, c'est _vraiment _urgent. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il… devait me donner des infirmations importantes et ne l'a pas fait. Et il n'est _pas _du genre à laisser tomber les gens, » souffla-t-elle.

« D'accord, je m'occupe de ça. Je te l'envoie dès que je l'ai. »

« Merci, Jenna ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

Elles raccrochèrent. Alors commença le calvaire d'Elena, qui regardait son téléphone toutes les quarante secondes environ. Le sms arriva enfin. Dieu merci, c'était un portable. Elle le composa immédiatement, fébrile. L'Originel décrocha avant même la fin de la première sonnerie.

« Allo ? »

« Elijah… » Souffla la jeune femme alors que son cœur s'emballait.

« Elena ? » demanda le vampire, étonné. « Tu oses m'appeler. Tu veux mourir plus vite que prévu, peut-être ? » Siffla-t-il, changeant soudainement de ton.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser, et je ne le ferai pas au téléphone, Elijah, » marmonna l'humaine. « S'il te plait, ne m'interrompt pas, ce que j'ai à dire est vraiment important, » ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« D'accord, mais calme toi, j'entends ton cœur battre jusqu'ici, c'est agaçant, » exigea le vampire d'une voix dure.

La jeune femme respira lentement, tentant de se calmer.

« Stefan, Damon et moi allons te tendre un piège, ce soir. Je vais tenter de renégocier le traité, tu vas refuser bien sûr. Ensuite je vais te menacer de me blesser mortellement, puis je boirai du sang de vampire et me tuerai ensuite pour revenir en vampire. Même schéma qu'avec Katherine. Le but c'est que tu acceptes de renouveler le contrat, je me laisserai tomber sous le porche pour que tu me fasses boire ton sang. Alors… alors…. » Elle gémit. « Alors je t'enfoncerai la dague dans le cœur, » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Le vampire garda le silence.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement, le ton neutre.

« Parce que je ne veux pas… te poignarder dans le dos, » avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Tu l'as déjà fait, pourtant, » railla-t-il, glacial.

« Non ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Je n'en savais rien ! Ils ne m'ont rien dit parce qu'ils savaient que je n'allais jamais accepter ! » S'emballa-t-elle.

Elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration.

« Jamais, tu m'entends, _jamais_ je ne poignarderai quelqu'un dans le dos, » gronda-t-elle, encore furieuse après les frères Salvatore et Alaric. « Et certainement pas toi ! » ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le vampire ne dit rien pendant une dizaine de secondes. Elena se mordait la langue pour ne pas relancer la conversation. Elle ne supportait pas ce silence.

« Où es-tu ? » Finit par demander le vampire dans un murmure.

« Dans un chalet, dans la forêt, au bord du lac, à… »

« Je sais où il est, » coupa l'origine. « J'arrive. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il raccrocha et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle allait le tuer. Au figuré, en tout cas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si… honorable ? Pourquoi devait-elle faire ce qui était juste, au mépris de sa survie ? Il balança son poing dans un mur, qu'il traversa. Vraiment, les constructions d'aujourd'hui ne valaient rien.

Il hésita à y aller. À vrai dire, il en avait tout sauf envie. Ou l'inverse. Il brûlait de la revoir. De toute façon, il lui avait dit qu'il venait.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Toujours elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je te manque déjà ? » la taquina-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Elena ? » demanda-t-il, à peine inquiet.

« Je… Stefan et Damon vont rentrer, mais je ne sais absolument pas quand. Je laisserai la porte d'entrée grande ouverte tant qu'ils ne seront pas là, » expliqua-t-elle, et elle raccrocha.

« Eh, » protesta-t-il doucement, « c'est moi qui raccroche au nez. »

Il partit à vitesse vampirique. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était en vue du chalet. Il s'arrêta, sondant les envions. La porte était ouverte. Il s'avança à vitesse humaine vers la bâtisse. Il avait autant envie de fuir que de se précipiter. Elle allait le rendre fou.

_Et tu as un millier d'années… On dirait un adolescent… Tu es pathétique…_ se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

Il allait frapper pour faire remarquer sa présence lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Elle pleurait. Il serra les poings. Après réflexion, il sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un message.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elena sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle sécha ses larmes en le prenant. Elle avait deux messages. Le premier était de Bonnie.

_Les Salvatore vont rester un moment chez moi, j'ai trouvé un grimoire qui parle des Originels. Ils reviendront pour 19 :30. Xoxo_

Le second était de l'Originel.

_Je suis vers toi dans une minute._

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, se précipita à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher qu'elle avait pleuré, mais l'eau froide lui fit retrouver ses esprits.

_Ma pauvre fille, pleurer sur un vampire millénaire qui ne s'intéresse à toi que pour te sacrifier… tu es tombée bien bas. Surtout quand on sait que tu en a deux autres à tes pieds…_

En soupirant, elle dévala les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle fut en bas, le vampire l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, appuyée dans l'encadrement, le regard perdu en direction de la forêt. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être beau ! C'était injuste. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et pinça les lèvres. Sûr qu'il allait aussi le sentir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il tourna brusquement la tête. Elle était là, et il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il soupira intérieurement.

« Tu es toujours protégé par la maison, tu ne m'as pas laissé entrer, » la rassura-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Quoi ? » demanda le vampire, perplexe.

« Tu m'impressionnes, mais tu ne me fais certainement pas peur, » avoua spontanément la jeune fille.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elle se demanda s'il était dans son état normal. Il paraissait nerveux. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas être surprit par Damon et Stefan.

Il la regarda quelques secondes. Un sourire des plus carnassiers s'étala sur son visage. Il capta le regard de la jeune femme.

« Je ne te fais pas peur. Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse, et Elena eut un violent frisson.

_Ça_, c'était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas sentit. Son sourire s'accentua, clairement moqueur.

« Oui, vraiment, » assura-t-elle malgré tout.

« C'est parce que tu es protégée par la maison, » rétorqua le vampire, tentant de calmer _son_ cœur.

Elena s'avança doucement dans le hall, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du vampire, mais toujours à l'intérieur. Fixant l'Originel, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, elle avança encore d'un pas, obligeant l'immortel à reculer d'autant. Elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, à la merci du prédateur, qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Je t'en prie, » ajouta l'humaine, « entres. »

S'il n'avait pas eu un tel contrôle sur lui-même, sa mâchoire se serait décrochée, et sa main serait peut-être venue caresser le si beau visage devant lui.

Elena tourna les talons et rentra dans le chalet. Le vampire resta planté comme un imbécile dans la cour. Puis il se secoua et rattrapa la jeune femme, posant une main sur son épaule pour la faire pivoter.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il une fois qu'il fut en face d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Elena ? » insista le vampire.

Plantant ses yeux dans les iris noir elle posa une main sur le bras du vampire.

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, se détournant de lui pour gagner la cuisine.

Elle mentait, elle _lui_ mentait, et elle détestait ça. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, lui tournant ainsi le dos, le temps de – tenter de – se reprendre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elle était nerveuse, Elijah le sentait. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le vampire.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa question, il en était sûr.

« Est-ce un autre piège ? » vérifia-t-il tout de même.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'insurgea-t-elle.

Il vit les pupilles de la jeune femme se rétrécir sous le coup de la colère. Puis elle changea d'attitude en à peine deux secondes, se détournant brusquement et allant s'appuyer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte. Elle se tint là, la tête baissée, alors que son cœur ralentissait sensiblement.

« Elena ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le vampire d'une voix – très – inhabituellement douce.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Tout ça à cause de ces abrutis de mâles qui l'avaient poignardé dans le dos !

La voix de velours du vampire fit violemment repartir son cœur.

« Elena ? » demanda le vampire pour la seconde fois.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta dans un léger cri. Se retournant, elle vit l'Originel, les mains levées, une moue désolée sur le visage.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, » expliqua-t-il. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elle serra les poings et fit non de la tête.

Il se rapprocha un peu de la jeune femme, dont la respiration s'accéléra. Il était à deux mètres à peine. Bon sang, elle _devait_ se contrôler.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Tu veux… » Commença le vampire sans finir sa phrase.

_Tu veux en parler… Sérieux ? T'es pas son pote, arrête de penser qu'elle va te parler comme si tu n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer… Certes, tu ne vas pas le faire, mais elle ne le sait pas…_

Elle rigola, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Ouai, c'est bizarre comme situation, » sourit-elle. « À vrai dire, je me faisais la réflexion que je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, » confia la jeune femme qui perdit son sourire. « Pourquoi mentent-ils ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'Originel. « Pourquoi pensent-ils qu'en nous cachant les choses, on les pardonnera plus facilement ? »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il allait répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna. Rebekah. Sa sœur_ adorée_.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il, faisant reculer Elena d'un bon pas.

L'immortel lança à la jeune femme un regard d'excuse. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Elijah en écarquillant les yeux.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, serrant les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents.

« Je vais trouver un moyen de te détruire, petite sœur, » lâcha-t-il dans un grondement. « Je vais t'éparpiller aux quatre coins du pays et avant je te torturerai comme tu l'auras torturé ! »

De nouveau un silence.

« Je t'emmerde Rebekah ! Va te faire foutre ! » Hurla l'immortel en raccrochant.

La jeune femme le regarda, inquiète. Il tremblait, elle le voyait. Lui qui se maîtrisait à la perfection… Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Soudain, il lança son téléphone qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, retombant en pluie de composants électroniques sur le sol.

« Dommage que ta sœur ne soit pas un téléphone. Ce serait plus simple pour l'éparpiller, » tenta-t-elle dans une tentative d'humour.

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il regarda la jeune femme, inspirant profondément.

« Elena… ma sœur… »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire. Elle serait tellement peinée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, ton adorable petite sœur ? » railla-t-elle.

Mais devant le regard de l'immortel, elle arrêta de rire.

« Je… je suis _vraiment_ désolée, » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Que… Quoi ? Non ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Non, non, non… » Murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui se retourna vivement, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Il ferma les yeux. La voir ainsi et ne pas la consoler l'emmenait à la limite du supportable. Littéralement.

« Matt, » souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Elle s'effondra dans un gémissement, et il ne put faire autrement que de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le carrelage. Il s'assit à même le sol, s'adossant contre l'îlot central de la cuisine. Puis il plaça la jeune femme contre lui, la tête dans son cou, les bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis si désolé, » murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit ? Demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elle le regarda, à travers ses larmes, et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi, réellement inquiet et les larmes aux yeux, pour elle.

« Oui, fais-moi oublier, pour… »

« S'il te plait, » la coupa-t-il, « ne me demande pas ça. »

« Juste pour une heure. Ou deux. Je t'en prie, » supplia Elena.

Elle le sentit hésiter. Comme elle en cet instant. Que devait-elle faire ? »

« Pourquoi une heure ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Il avait raison. Que cela changerait-il. Elle se releva avec difficulté. Il fit de même, laissant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Elijah, » souffla-t-elle en se plaçant face à lui.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder, écoutant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer une fois de plus. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était dévastée par le chagrin. Il ne faisait que la… regarder ?

_Nom d'un chien, serait-il possible… ?_

Il inspira l'air par saccades. Il serra doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui frissonna.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Elena ? » demanda le vampire dans un souffle, semblant abasourdi.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Le regard de l'immortel avait changé. Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, comme dans ce manoir à l'abandon où elle avait été kidnappée par Rose. Elle eut du mal à respirer. Mobilisant toute sa volonté, elle baissa les yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur le vampire qui passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui faire relever la tête. Elle résista un peu, et il n'insista pas. Elle se recula, doucement, et se replaça devant la fenêtre.

Elle resta de longues minutes devant la vitre, son regard se perdant au loin, le cœur en morceau d'avoir encore perdu un ami, et pourtant affolé de savoir l'immortel derrière elle, si près. Le jour avait déjà bien baissé, et elle en profita pour regarder l'Originel dans le léger reflet de la vitre. Ce qu'elle y vit la glaça. Il avait dû se laisser glisser contre l'îlot de la cuisine, parce qu'il était assis par terre, adossé contre ledit îlot, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et la tête dans les bras. Voir l'homme qui avait vécu un millier d'années dans un tel état lui était insupportable. Il ne _pouvait_ pas souffrir. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'approcher de lui. Il ne sembla pas l'entendre venir, où alors il s'en fichait, ce qui était inquiétant de toute façon. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Elijah… » Ne put-elle que murmurer avant que sa gorge soit trop nouée pour pouvoir parler.

Il continua à trembler, plus par secousses, et elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il pleurait. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira vers elle. Il se laissa faire, et elle se cala contre l'ilot à son tour, de sorte qu'elle était à genoux, le dos contre les meubles, et le vampire était avachi contre elle, la tête entre la poitrine et le cou de la jeune femme, un bras autour de la taille d'Elena, l'autre main agrippée à son épaule.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, pleurant silencieusement, puis se calma, petit à petit.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il avait tellement honte de lui. Et en même temps, il se sentait si bien.

« Je suis… » Commença-t-il.

« Si tu dis que tu es désolée, Elijah, » s'exclama la jeune femme, « Je te jure que je te plante cette dague dans le cœur ! »

Il releva la tête, surpris. Elle lui sourit doucement, et posa une main sur la joue de l'immortel, qui ferma les yeux. La brune arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle le sentit s'appuyer sur sa main. Y avait-il un espoir ?

« Je sais que tu as un millier d'années, bien que je ne me rende surement pas bien compte de ce que ça représente, » dit-elle en laissant aller sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur l'îlot. « Mais tu n'en restes pas moins un homme. Surtout que des vampires que j'ai croisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu es de loin le plus humain, malgré ton éternel maque impassible, » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête mais ne vit que la gorge de la jeune femme. Il se cala donc à nouveau dans son cou.

« Et en plus, tu as un contrôle sur toi-même, sur ta soif, qui est incroyable, » soupira-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce dont elle voulait parler.

« Tu vois, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu t'es retrouvé à quelques centimètres de ma carotide et que ça ne t'as rien fait, alors que mon cœur bat bien plus vite que la normale, » sourit-elle, la tête toujours en arrière et les yeux fermés.

Elle se maudit pour la fin de sa phrase. Pouvait-elle être plus explicite encore ?

Le téléphone d'Elena vibra. Elle le sortit en tremblant de sa poche. Il y avait un message de Stefan.

_Elena, Matt a été attaqué cet après-midi. Il avait le sang de Damon dans les veines. Il est en pleine transition. Il est d'accord pour la finir. Nous allons rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que Caroline arrive. Je te préviens dès que je sais à quelle heure nous arrivons. Stefan._

Il la vit haleter, et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, un sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage, et le soulagement avait envahit son regard. Elle lui tendit le téléphone pour qu'il puisse lire le message.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à vivre un autre deuil.

Il posa le téléphone et la regarda encore. Avec ce sourire magnifique, elle était incroyablement belle. Sans pouvoir se maitriser, sa main vint essuyer les joues humides de la jeune femme, dont le cœur s'emballa comme jamais.

« Elijah, je voudrais… te dire quelque chose, mais si… je ne veux… peux-tu me promettre que si je te le demande, tu m'hypnotiseras ? » demanda-t-elle avec une telle peur dans les yeux qu'il ne put lui refuser.

Elle lui faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il hocha la tête. La brune le regarda et se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pour être honnête.

« Je voudrais… que tu me laisses aller au bout de ce que je veux… dire, » demanda-t-elle encore, ce qu'il lui accorda d'un geste. « Merci, » sourit-elle, complètement crispée.

Elle hésita encore une bonne minute, le temps de faire son petit speech dans sa tête, les arguments bien ordonnés. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit, le regard vissé sur elle. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Elena oublia tout son discours.

« Tu as débarqué dans ma vie au pire moment, » lâcha-t-elle soudain. « J'avais enfin un semblant de relation stable, je commençais tout juste à reprendre le dessus sur ma vie depuis la mort de mes parents. Je redevenais quelqu'un de normal. Et puis je me suis fais kidnapper et tu es arrivé. J'étais… terrorisée, » confia-t-elle.

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuses.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle allait lui demander de quitter la ville, l'état peut-être même. Il serra les dents. Il ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« J'avais peur de ne pas revoir Stefan, Damon, ma famille, mes amis. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. J'ai appris que j'étais un foutu Doppleganger, et que si je voulais vivre libre, j'allais devoir passer ma vie à fuir. Et tu es revenu, encore et encore. Tu faisais la connaissance de tous mes proches, et j'étais… tellement en colère contre toi. Oui, je vivais entourée de vampires et de loup garous, et alors ? J'avais le droit de vivre une vie normale malgré tout ! Nous n'avions pas besoin de vivre dans la peur chaque jour ! » Rageât-elle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il serrait les dents, les poings, il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Bon sang, c'était insupportable de la regarder se remémorer ses souffrances et ne rien faire. Bien sûr, ses reproches lui faisaient mal, mais il les méritait.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Et puis il y a eu ce dîner. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le savais et je n'ai rien fait. J'ai bien voulu croire les mensonges de ces abrutis ! Je savais qu'ils allaient te faire un coup dans le dos, je n'imaginais juste pas à quelle point. Je me suis voilé la face, parce que ça m'arrangeais, que tu disparaîtrais ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elle se dirigea vers le vampire, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut acculé contre le mur. Ils se touchaient presque.

Ce devait être sa malédiction personnelle. Tomber amoureux de femmes qui ne l'aimait pas. Il en aurait pleuré.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Tu as débarqué dans ma vie au pire moment, » répéta-t-elle, la voix brisée, « et durant des jours, je n'ai souhaité que ta mort. Parce que je t'ai détesté de me faire ressentir ça ! Parce que je ne veux _pas_ que tu disparaisses, » cria-t-elle encore. « Parce que je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses partir. J'ai dû admettre que je ne faisais qu'attendre que tu apparaisses au coin de la rue. À chaque fois que la sonnette retentissait, je me précipitais, dans l'espoir que ce soit toi ! »

Elle agrippa les pans de sa veste et le secoua.

« Je vis dans la peur que tu te fasse attraper, blesser, tuer ! Je suis en train de devenir folle. Je ne sais plus me passer de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Et ça me tue ! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, ça va me tuer. J'ai trop mal ! J'ai besoin d'oublier tout ça, il faut que tu arrêtes-ça. Je t'en prie, Elijah, hypnotise-moi, » supplia-t-elle. « Je n'en peux plus. Tu es… Je… »

Elle ne put continuer, les larmes la submergeant. Elle leva une main vers le vampire et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il avait cessé de respirer depuis quelques dizaines de secondes. La main de la jeune femme sur sa joue l'acheva. Il posa une main sur la hanche d'Elena, la seconde dans son cou. Il ne _devait pas_ faire ça. Il ne _pouvait pas_ faire ça. Il la mettait en danger. Et pourtant il s'avança doucement vers elle, approchant leurs visages, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là, et la porte d'entrée claqua.

Encore dix secondes plus tard, Stefan apparaissait, et se précipita vers la jeune femme en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, à la fois bouleversée et catatonique. Le vampire mit ça sur le compte de la mort / résurrection de Matt et tenta de la rassurer. Elle ne lui dit pas un mot et monta s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, où elle prit une longue douche brûlante, durant laquelle elle s'interdit de penser qu'il avait failli l'embrassé. Elle en était certaine. Le désir dans les yeux de l'Originel ne venait pas de son imagination. Elle sortit de la douche relativement calme – de toute façon, celui qui faisait battre son cœur trop vite était absent – et rejoignit les deux frères – Damon était arrivé entre temps – pour qu'ils mettent au point leur plan.

Les heures passaient, et Elijah n'arrivait pas. Puis, sur les coups de trois heures et demie, Stefan se figea.

« Attends, il est là, » murmura-t-il à la jeune femme.

La porte explosa soudain, dans un grand fracas. La jeune femme gronda. C'était la porte de la maison de ses parents. Elle y tenait.

« Je dois y aller. Il faut que je lui parle seul à seul, » expliqua-t-elle pour que l'Originel l'entende.

« Elena… » Protesta Stefan, selon le plan.

« Ça va, je ne crains rien, il ne peut pas entrer dans la maison, » ajouta-t-elle, sentant presque l'Originel sourire à l'extérieur.

Elijah se rapprocha de la maison.

« Vous savez, je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de passer cette porte mais je peux faire preuve d'une patience… d'ange. J'attendrai que vous sortiez, » les nargua-t-il.

Elena s'avança vers la porte tout en restant à l'intérieur. Elle ne regarda pas l'immortel en face, ayant peur de sa réaction – à elle comme à lui.

« Ils ont fait une erreur, » avoua la brune.

« Le marché ne tient plus, » rétorqua simplement le vampire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

[Ça va ?] Articula le vampire sans émettre un son.

« Je demande à renégocier, » insista Elena.

[Oui, et toi ?] Demanda-t-elle à son tour silencieusement.

La voix de l'Originel s'éleva à nouveau, glaciale.

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Vous n'avez plus rien à négocier. »

[Le plan est toujours le même ?] Voulut-il s'assurer.

« J'aimerais te voir attirer Klaus à Mystic Falls avec un double mortellement blessé, » railla-t-elle en sortant un couteau de chasse de sa manche.

[Oui,] le rassura-t-elle.

« Stefan te sauveras, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elena hocha la tête, acquiesçant aux propos de l'Originel.

« Il y a des chances. Il me donnera son sang et je guérirai mais ensuite je me suiciderai et je deviendrai un vampire comme Katherine. Alors à moins que vous vouliez que l'histoire se répète, faites-moi la même promesse qu'avant. Promettez-moi que vous ne vous en prendrez pas à ce que j'aime même s'ils s'en sont pris à vous. »

Elijah la regarda longuement, tentant d'évaluer la menace.

[Ne fais pas ça,] lui demanda-t-il, le regard suppliant.

« Je suis navré Elena. Pour moi tout ça c'est du bluff, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

[Ça va aller,] promit-elle.

Et la jeune femme s'enfonça le couteau dans l'abdomen avec un cri de douleur. L'Originel hurla et voulut se précipiter sur elle. Le regard d'avertissement de la brune lui rappela qu'il n'était pas sensé pouvoir entrer. Il se jeta sur la porte, se retenant à l'encadrement pour ne pas passer la barrière de propriété.

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte tes conditions. Laisse-moi te sauver ! » Le supplia-t-il.

« Donne-moi ta parole, » grimaça Elena, qui commençait à paniquer.

Elle ne voulait _pas_ le poignarder. Levant son regard vers lui, il lui fit les gros yeux.

[Plante-moi la dague !] Articula-t-il alors qu'elle faisait non de la tête.

« Tu as ma parole, » s'écria le vampire qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'immortel qui la réceptionna, mordant son poignet et lui faisant boire son sang.

« Fais-le je t'en prie ! » le supplia-t-il dans un souffle « Ne te compromets pas. »

Alors elle se retourna et planta la dague dans le cœur d'Elijah. Devant la souffrance de l'Originel, elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

[Pardon,] articula-t-elle en le retenant contre elle comme elle put. Le corps de l'Originel s'effondra sur le sol, elle avec.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elena attendait qu'il se réveille depuis des heures. Elle avait envoyé Damon et Stefan chez Matt pour la journée. Elle avait piqué un genre de crise disant qu'elle voulait juste se retrouver seule une journée. Et une journée complète. À peine avaient-ils été partis qu'elle s'était jetée sur la dague pour la retirer du cœur d'Elijah.

Et maintenant, elle attendait, assise à même le sol, adossée contre un des murs crasseux. Elle avait trainé l'Originel jusqu'à le hisser contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en prenant une violente inspiration. Elle sursauta et posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire, ne sachant que faire pour l'aider.

« Elena… » Gémit-il.

« C'est moi, Elijah, » confirma la jeune femme.

« On mon Dieu… Elena… » Murmura-t-il dans un râle de douleur.

Elle tenta de le maintenir contre elle mais il bougeait sans arrêt.

« Je manque d'air… » Gémit-il. « C'est la maison… »

Elena le maintint contre elle.

« Tu peux entrer, tu peux rester, entre… » S'écria-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Le vampire s'effondra sur elle, pouvant enfin respirer à son aise.

Elena le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, murmurant son nom dans une litanie sans fin, alors qu'elle le berçait doucement, le temps qu'il récupère.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bon sang, ça avait été douloureux, mais c'était un faible prix à payer se réveiller ainsi dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il inspira profondément, se délectant de l'odeur de la brune.

« Elena… » Soupira-t-il encore une fois en laissant aller sa tête en arrière, contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter le temps… Puis il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, dans la maison du lac. Il se redressa et s'agenouilla en face de l'humaine. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il vit le visage de la jeune femme ravagé par les larmes et les sanglots qu'elle essayait de garder silencieux.

« Oh non, ne pleure pas, » lui demanda-t-il, le regard suppliant. « Je ne supporte pas quand tu pleures, » murmura-t-il en tendant un bras vers elle.

Elena se jeta dans ses bras, les faisant basculer en arrière. Il atterrit sur le dos, dans un nuage de poussière, resserrant ses bras autour de la brune qui parlait entre deux sanglots, mais dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles. Puis il finit par saisir qu'elle lui expliquait à quel point elle était désolée d'avoir eu à le poignarder, que ça lui avait arraché le cœur, et qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il voulut la détacher un peu de lui, pour pouvoir la regarder en face, mais elle résista. Il se rassit alors comme il le put avec la jeune femme accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

Il aurait dû lui parler, la rassurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait que profiter d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui et qui le montrait vraiment. Les années passant, ses frères et sœurs avaient eu tendance à devenir – de plus en plus – impassibles. Par mimétisme, lui aussi, mais à l'intérieur, il brûlait. Ses émotions étaient aussi violentes qu'au premier jour, et c'était une torture que de ne rien montrer. Encore plus face à la magnifique femme dans ses bras.

Il finit par glisser une main dans ses cheveux, au niveau de la nuque, et le frisson de la jeune femme fut si intense qu'il le sentit parcourir l'épiderme sous sa main. Elle sembla se calmer un peu. Il en profita pour se reculer juste assez pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard. Il essuya délicatement les larmes sur ses joues, les caressants bien plus que nécessaire. Elle n'allait pas le rendre fou, elle l'avait _déjà_ rendu fou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Les yeux marrons si foncés lui avaient tellement manqué. Cette impression de tomber dans l'infini, et d'être rattrapé quand elle en avait besoin. Elle aimait plonger en lui et comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il était un livre ouvert pour la brune, parce qu'elle passait son temps à le regarder, à essayer de le comprendre. Et aussi parce que le regard de l'homme changeait lorsque c'était elle qu'il regardait. Elle sentait son regard la brûler et la chaleur prendre possession d'elle.

Pourtant, elle avait tant de mal à le regarder, et savoir qu'elle n'aurait que ça de lui. Elle supportait de moins en moins le contact, parce qu'à chaque fois, il lui en fallait plus.

Alors elle détourna le regard. Être dans ses bras était bien assez difficile sans en rajouter.

« Hypnotise-moi je t'en prie, » murmura-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient été dans le chalet.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il la regarda et sourit doucement. Il recommença ses caresses sur le visage de la jeune femme, le frôlant du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête, indécise.

« Certainement pas, » souffla-t-il, son sourire s'accentuant devant son air abasourdi, « à moins que ton but soit de me faire atrocement souffrir ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement perdue. Ou plus exactement, n'osant espérer ce qu'il lui semblait comprendre. Il décida d'arrêter de la faire tourner en bourrique. Mais il voulait le faire dans les règles de l'art. Il avait été élevé et avait vécu bien longtemps dans un monde où les convenances étaient importantes pour les oublier si facilement.

Il se redressa, emmenant Elena avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent debout, face à face, le vampire tenant dans ses mains celles de la jeune femme.

« Elena… » Commença-t-il.

Puis il s'arrêta. Il ne savait que dire. Il perdait ses mots lorsqu'il la regardait. Il leva une main et frôla le visage de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux.

_Au diable les convenances !_

Il lâcha un rire, ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux de la brune qui le regarda, perplexe. Il raffermit sa prise sur la joue de la jeune femme et se colla à elle. Il sentit son cœur battre à un rythme encore jamais atteint alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement d'Elena.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, il s'était arrêté, laissant l'humaine finir le travail si elle le souhaitait. Elle combla l'espace entre eux sans attendre et enfin il put goûter à la jeune femme. Il l'enserra contre lui en gémissant alors qu'elle s'accrochait au cou de l'immortel.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, dévorant l'autre, oubliant tout ce qu'il se passait autour. Ils finirent par redescendre doucement chez le commun des mortels, front contre front, les mains d'Elena dans le dos du vampire, celles d'Elijah sous le top de la jeune femme, sur ses hanches.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment, reprenant leur souffle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle redressa la tête, détaillant le visage de son compagnon, passant des doigts un peu tremblants le long de sa mâchoire, de son nez, sur ses lèvres. Il prit la main et l'embrassa. Le sourire d'Elena grandit.

« Veux-tu toujours que je t'hypnotise ? » demanda le vampire dans un murmure.

« Tu m'as hypnotisé à la seconde où je t'ai vu, » souffla la jeune femme. « Mon Dieu, tuez-moi pour avoir osé dire quelque chose d'aussi banal, » ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elijah laissa échapper un rire, caressant la joue de la brune.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, » soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui, inspirant profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

« On va s'en sortir, Elena, » murmura-t-il, lui faisant relever la tête vers lui.

Il prit ses lèvres pour un baiser qui la laissa pantelante. La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.

Elena passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, un fantôme de sourire sur le visage.

Le cœur de la jeune femme était on ne peut plus calme.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? À part qu'il n'y a pas assez de fictions sur ce couple… J'essaie d'y remédier. J'en ai encore une finie dans mes tiroirs, et une autre en écriture.

À bientôt.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Thorïn[e]

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
